extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Formable Countries
A formable country is a country that does not exist at the beginning of the game (although it might in later historical starts) but can be formed if certain conditions are met. All the relevant formation decisions can be found in their respective country pages (unless otherwise stated). Formable Nations These nations can be formed by only certain nations or certain culture nations. They require the game to be in historical setup. Africa * Algeria * Egypt * Egypt (ancient) * Madagascar (as non-colony) * Mamluks * Morocco * Sokoto * Tripoli * Tunisia Americas * Inca * Maya * United States (as Confederate States) Asia * Arabia * Armenia * Assyria * Babylon * Bharat * Bukhara (as Uzbek only) * Burma * Cambodia * China * Georgia * Golden Horde * Hindustan * Israel * Japan * Jerusalem * Kazakhstan * Korea * Kurdistan * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Malaya * Manchu (as Haixi, Jianzhou or Yeren only) * Mongolia * Mughals * Persia * Qing (as Manchu only) * Rashidun (through event, must control Mecca during the year 627) * Rûm * Shan * Thailand * Tibet * Timurids * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Uzbekistan * Vietnam * Yemen * Yuan Europe * Andalusia * Armenia * Austria (as Styria only) * Belarus * Belgium * Bernicia * Brittany * Byzantium * Commonwealth (as either Poland or Lithuania only) * Croatia * Czechoslovakia * Deira * Denmark * East Anglia * England * Essex * European Union (through various reforms) * Finland * France * France (Modern) (through revolution as France) * Georgia * Germany * Golden Horde * Great Britain * Greece * Hannover * Holy Roman Empire mechanics * Holy Roman Empire (through Imperial Reforms) * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Kent * Kievan Rus * Kurland (as Riga or Livonian Order only) * Lindsey * Mercia * Netherlands * Northumberland * Norway * Poland * Prussia * Romania * Rome * Rûm * Russia * Sardinia-Piedmont (as Savoy or Sardinia only) * Scandinavia * Scotland * Soviet Union * Spain * Sweden * Turkey * Tuscany * Ukraine * Wales * Wessex * West Rome (only by Rome through "Division of the Empire") * Westphalia * Yugoslavia Former colonial nations The following nations can only be formed by former s who have achieved independence. Unlike other formable nations, these can be formed in games using the random setup. The default formation decision is written here below. Except for a few countries, these nations don't have unique ideas or events, so the formation decisions are purely cosmetic. Form Requirements: * does not exist * Capital is a core in (Colonial region the country is) * Owns Core Provinces: (required random provinces the country normally has) * Is former colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Africa * Angola * Benin * Botswana * Burkina Faso * Cameroon * Central Africa * Chad * Congo-Brazzaville (Congo) * Congo-Kinshasa (Democratic Republic of the Congo) * Ethiopia * Gabon * Ghana * Guinea * Ivory Coast * Kenya * Madagascar (as former colony) * Mali * Mauritania * Mozambique * Namibia * Niger * Nigeria * Senegal * Somalia * South Africa * Sudan * Tanzania * Zambia * Zimbabwe Americas * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * California * Canada * Chile * Colombia * Confederate States * Cuba * Dominican Republic * Haiti * Louisiana * Mexico * Newfoundland * Paraguay * Peru * Quebec * Venezuela * Texas * Uruguay * United Central America * United States Oceania * Australia * New Zealand * Papua New Guinea Category:Countries Category:Formable nations